fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gardevoir
|tab2=Mega |infobox2= }} Gardevoir, known in Japan as サーナイト ( ) is a Psychic/Fairy-type Pokémon and is native to Hoenn. It evolves from Kirlia and is one of the final evolutions of Ralts. Its male counterpart is Gallade. It can turn into Mega Gardevoir through Mega Evolution, and the required Mega Stone is known as Gardevoirite. Biology Gardevoir is a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curls down the sides of its head. There are spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. A red fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the centermost horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms. As Mega Gardevoir, it turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Its gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Its facial spikes are larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, its hair is now shorter and more tightly curled. There are now two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side. These horns are said to be a physical manifestation of this Pokémon's heart, and it is able to use tremendous psychic power now that it is open. Gardevoir can sense when its Trainer is in danger, and will use its psychic power to distort dimensions and create a small black hole to protect its Trainer. It will even give up its life to protect its Trainer. It can use its powers to see the future. Since it supports itself with its psychic powers, it does not feel the pull of gravity. It is known to inhabit urban areas. Statistics - Mega= }} Trivia *Gardevoir is the first official Pokémon from a branched evolution capable of Mega Evolving. The second one that is discovered is Slowbro. *Its Mega Evolution has the highest Base Special Attack of all official Fairy-type Pokémon, as well as the highest Base Stat Total of all official non-Legendary Psychic- and Fairy-type Pokémon. *Although Gardevoir's appearance ressembles a beauty young lady, they can also be males. *Out of the Legendary Pokemons, Gardevoir and Lucario are currently the only Pokemons capable to speak in human language via Aura. Origin Gardevoir takes resemblance to a principal dancer. It also resembles a style of traditional Japanese dolls known as anesama ningyou. It also has shades of a guardian angel, due to its protective nature over its Trainer . Name Origin Gardevoir is possibly a play on garde (French for guard) and devoir (French for duty). It could also come from garder (French verb for to keep) and voir (French verb for to see). The latter can be found back in its Pokédex entries, which describes Gardevoir willing to protect its Trainer all costs, and that Gardevoir has the ability to see into the future. Sirknight may be taken to mean さあ、ナイト saa, naito ("come, knight") or may be a combination of sir and knight. Names in other Languages |JapM=From either or sir and knight |Ger=Guardevoir |GerM=From the English name. }} Gallery GardevoirDream.png|Dream World Artwork GardevoirPMD.png GardevoirPMD2.png GardevoirPokkénTournament.png|''Pokkén Tournament'' ShinyGardevoirPokken.png|Shiny Gardevoir (Pokkén Tournament) Mega Evolution 282Mega Gardevoir.png|Mega Gardevoir MegaGardevoirDream.png|Mega Gardevoir's Dream World Artwork Sprites 282.gif|Generation V 282Gardevoir.gif|Generation VI }} Category:Pokkén Tournament U